Weavings of the Heart
by Karen10
Summary: When Sango gets captured and raped by a demon, she needs Miroku's help to bring her back to her life. MS R
1. The Demon

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha then this wouldn't be a fan fiction…it would be an episode.

Authors Quick Note: This is my third Inu Yasha fic and also the first Inu Yasha fic for me to type as I think of it. Basically I mean that I did not plan this out in my notebook, so it might stink. But please read this, I hope everyone likes it! P.S. This is in Sango POV! Oh and I know they are OCC but I don't give a damn.

Chapter 1: The Demon

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

It started off as a typical day. A demon was sited close to a village, so naturally we went to hunt it down. Kagome was certain there was a jewel shard, so naturally Inu Yasha was happy. When there were jewel shards involved battle became more amusing, since they tended to become challenging. I rode ahead of the group on Kirara, Miroku clutching my waist a little too tightly. When ever he did that it really did annoy me…as well as amuse me…not that I would ever tell him that. But at the moment his hand was traveling lower and lower down my backside.

"If you don't get your hands under control I will throw you off of Kirara." I coolly said. His hand instantly went up to my waist again.

"Thank you." I huffed. I had a headache, so I was acting a little spiteful, it wasn't his fault…but for some reason whenever my head hurt something bad always happened. 

Upon arriving near the village, Kagome informed us that the demon was indeed close. Inu Yasha, Miroku and Kirara went ahead as Kagome, Shippo and I protected the village.

"Sango, I'll cover this part go with Shippo and protect the left side!" Kagome said as demons started to approach. I nodded, knowing Kagome would be fine.

"Shippo, it will be dangerous, go and comfort the children!" I called out to the small fox demon. He took off as I hoisted Hiraikotsu above my head, ready for action. It was silent for a moment before I saw Miroku, riding Kirara, tear down the mountain side with Inu Yasha running beside them. The demon behind them was fairly large, it looked like a human with huge lumpy red arms and a devil like tail. Grabbing Kagome, Inu Yasha heaved her onto his back as they passed her. I readied my weapon and flung it at the demon, cutting his arm slightly. The demon stopped for a brief moment and stared at me, my blood turned cold as it grinned. Retrieving Hiraikotsu I aimed another attack, instead of blocking, the demon ran at me. Blocking him with my weapon, I saw Kirara running towards me, Miroku's hand extended. That was the chance the demon got, he grabbed me and jumped into the air as I tried to attack him from my awkward position of over his shoulder. Using the knife in my arm, I attempted to slash his back, causing blood to fall. As my nose caught the scent of his blood, my mind blanked as my vision went black.

Waking up, I rubbed my head in the darkness.

'Where am I…and why is it so cold and dark.' I thought, rubbing my temple. My elbow hit my hip as I realized that I was undressed.

'Oh God, please don't tell me that I'm dead or Miroku is playing a sick joke.' I groaned as I felt the bump on my head. I was knocked out. Great. Just great. I felt around for my clothes, only to return empty-handed. 

"Miroku, what the hell did you do with my clothes?" I sighed audibly. Maybe it was a dream, of course…a dream…but why would my head hurt if it was just a dream.

"Oh don't worry my dear, you won't be needing them." A silky voice mocked somewhere in front of me. I froze. The voice was not recognizable, and I was not liking the feeling of warmth in front of me. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, I could make out a figure in front of me.

"What is the meaning of this?" I said, my voice slightly shaking as the figure moved.

"I'm just killing you. And also the entire world. You see my dear, you now are impregnated with my children. They will devour you until there is nothing left. Once they finish you, they will move on to the entire world. And the funny part is, they were made from a jewel shard possessor!" The voice laughed as I shuddered. The voice was starting to annoy me, but where was I. And what did he mean by impregnated? I blinked a few times as the pounding in my head grew louder. A small crumbling noise started to sound in the darkness as a sliver of light grew from above me.

"Your friends are most meddlesome. It seems they have found me, even though they are not welcome." The voice sneered as the crumbling became louder. A burst of light shone across the floor as I noticed my whereabouts. It seemed I was in a cave, the thing in front of me was the monster that had captured me. I knew that, but it still was disturbing.

"Sango!" Miroku ran to me, as I quickly backed into the darkness. He would go on a field day if he saw me like this.

"I'm alright." I said quietly as he continued to come towards me. My attention turned back to the demon, who was at the moment fighting Inu Yasha. Miroku reached me, blind to my bareness from the dark. He embraced me as I stiffened. It didn't feel right.

"Miroku…can you please find…" I struggled with the words, how the hell was I supposed to ask a pervert where my clothes were.

"What Sango?" He asked his voice near my ear. 

"canyoupleasefindmyclothes?" I said in one breath. He paused before questioning me.

"What?" I bit my lip until blood came.

"Can. You. Please. Find…my…clothes." I sputtered out as he gasped. I was beet red and thankfully it was dark. He separated from me, the light hitting his flushed face.

"Uh…sure…I'm uh…sorry I didn't notice…" He was blushing like mad as I growled.

"I'm sure you were. Now please Miroku." I pleaded as Kirara and Kagome reached me.

"Are you hurt? Can you stand?" Kagome asked me, worry filled her voice. Like I was going to stand. I laughed slightly, my voice echoing in the cave.

"My head hurts…but other than that…I'm fine…just hurt pride." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"But can you stand?" She asked as my eyes traveled to the battle.

"I'm not going to stand with three males in my presence." I whispered as realization dawned on Kagome's barely lit face.

"Did he-"

"Yes. He did. Can you fetch my clothes from Miroku…I think he's having trouble finding them." I hugged Kirara closer to me. She seemed to understand my position as she stayed in her larger form. Kagome nodded and went off in search of Miroku.

"You stupid ugly bastard!" Inu Yasha yelled as the sickening sound of bones cracking was heard. Two thumps were heard, Sango guessed the larger one was the demon, and the softer one was Inu Yasha fainting from the knockout-gas-like-blood. I sighed, the demon was dead…but I still don't like the sound of the…things…inside of me. Kagome came back, handing me her kimono, which was kept in Kagome's backpack. 

"Miroku's looking for Hiraikotsu and your slayers outfit." Her voice was heavy with sympathy. A tone I strongly disliked.

"Kagome. Please, don't give me pity." I said as I tied my kimono. Kirara was next to Inu Yasha, moving him away from the blood.

"Kirara's smart. She realized to hold her breath." Kagome laughed softly when she said that. I merely nodded walking over to Miroku.

"Did you find anything?" I asked softly, startling him. He looked at me and nodded, handing me my demon slayers uniform and my weapon. I nodded before rubbing my head. I didn't feel so great, my head hurt and blackness was again coming.

"I think I need to…sit dow-" Darkness overcame my light as I fell forwards, into Miroku's arms.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end chapter 1 


	2. Kaede's Wisdom

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: I only own two episode DVDs two tapes full of episodes and the two movies…oh and this story…but nothing else…really…

Chapter 2: Kaede's Wisdom

****

Fan Responses

Ssin~ well just picture big ugly red arms -shudders-

Zero~ Thanks! Glad you like it!

Aamalie~ It's ok, I'm feeling drained too. Well thanks for reviewing!

Notorious Lizzie-chan~ Thanks! I hate pressure. But I love M/S fics…unfortunately, I haven't found many…. 

A/N: I was just rereading the first chapter and I noticed I said Sango instead of me or I. I'll change that…sorry for the typo's people!

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

When I woke up, I was cold and wet, wrapped in Miroku's purple scarf, and in his arms, bridal style.

"What's going on…" I mumbled, rubbing my temple. He looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"You've been sleeping for about an hour. Sorry if you got wet, it was raining. We're going to Kaede's, just to make sure everything's ok." He said as I meekly nodded. I wanted to sleep, and maybe have one of those things Kagome called an "Aspirin". My head was throbbing with pain still, and it was unbearable. I looked around and noticed we were at the village of Kaede, where traces of the storm were still visible.

"I can walk Miroku…" I said weakly, drops of rain hit my nose from his hair as he shook his head.

"You collapsed in the cave, I barely caught you, I don't want you to fall again." I looked up at him, suddenly wondering why he was carrying me, and not Kirara. I found my answer when I looked to my left, Kirara was carrying Kagome and the still unconscious Inu Yasha.

"Is he ok Kagome?" I asked her, startling her. She was soaked to the bone, like me, except she didn't have anything wrapped around her, like I did. You could see through her shirt, and I could tell she was freezing.

"Miroku…let me down, I'll be fine." I said as he hesitated, but he finally let me down. Struggling with the first step, since I was dizzy from my headache, I unwrapped the purple scarf and gave it to Kagome.

"Here, you look cold. You're just wearing a skirt. I have a kimono." I smiled at her as she took it gratefully.

"Thank you, Sango." She whispered. From the way she was cradling Inu Yasha, I could tell she was getting tired. I steadied myself against Kirara as I walked up to Kaede's hut. Miroku grabbed my arm, to keep me from falling as he led me to a mat.

"Lady Kaede, Sango is in need of your services." He called out into the hut. Kaede appeared, a spoon in her hand, as she came up to me.

"What ails ye child?" She asked me, her accent strong.

"Well, I have a headache, and I think…well I'm not sure but I'm concerned about what happened after a demon knocked me out." Miroku nodded as I paused. Kaede turned to Miroku.

"Monk, go and stir my stew. Ye need to leave Sango and me alone." She said as he nodded and took the spoon from her hands. Kagome walked in with Kirara, Inu Yasha still on her back.

"Kagome, I must speak to Sango alone, please take Inu Yasha and ye to my stew. Miroku is stirring it, but I'm afraid he does not have a woman's skill in cooking. Assist him will ye?" Kagome looked at me as she took Kirara and Inu Yasha into the other room.

"Aye, now what is the problem?" She asked me. Kagome walked into the room quickly and handed me a cup of tea. I thanked her as I turned to Kaede.

"The demon. He said something about impregnating me…or something…and then he said that they will eat me alive…I'm not sure…it was all a blur." I shook my head, my headache was getting worse, the tea helped but it still bothered me.

"And the demon, did ye catch what it was?" She asked me, her voice was tinted with concern.

"He looked human, but he had large red arms and a pointed tail. And…light blue hair." Kaede gasped.

"A devil parasite. Child, ye are in grave danger. There are only four beliefs to cure this. The first two didn't work, the other options are risky." She sighed, if it means being eaten alive, I'll do anything.

"And they are?" I asked.

"The one has been tried, the other…we are not sure. You have two choices…death…or…"She paused.

"Or…" I asked, my voice hinting with impertinence.

"Or…you need to become pregnant with a human child."

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end chapter 2 


	3. Chasing Fireflies

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: I own myself…oh and I own the lint in my pocket!

Chapter 3: Chasing Fireflies

****

Fan Responses

I literally cried when I saw how many reviews I got. I'm so happy! All together, with my three stories, I got about 22 reviews in two days!

Zero~ Well unfortunately I can only go online on the weekends. Stupid rules…but I'll try to post a couple chapters up!

Aamalie~ Oh, I hope your family's ok, but I'll try to read your M/S story, after I do all my homework and update all my stories lol! But you'll see how Miroku responds in chapter 4.

dark n light~ -panics- uh oh what was wrong with my chapters? But yeah I know how that feels, not being allowed online…but going online ^-^;;

Psychochild88~ You'll see :D

Delonwethiel~ Thankies!!!!

Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess~ I pity Sango…I really do…

Victoria Mazerelli~ Thanks for reviewing! And yes…poor Sango… ;-;

Psychochild88~ Who said it was going to be a boy? Well…I'm not actually sure to tell you the truth…

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR~ Never been called a tight-ass author before. Glad you like this story!

Inulover626~ Updating!

Delonwethiel~ Lol! I don't feel that way about Miroku or Inu Yasha…but I have to admit, Miroku's a hottie and Inu Yasha's eyes are so….hot!!! I don't usually use the word "hot" since I think it's not correct grammar, but that's me.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just got off the phone with my best friend Sly, co-authoress of Half of a Real Heart (HOARH), we were laughing about chocolate brownies, HOARH, getting a movie producer, and how stupid I am for the cliff hanger in HOARH. She made me want to write the next chapter for this story…so here it is!

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

"You're…you're joking…right?" I asked her, my voice faltering. I would never stoop as low as to…give myself up like that. I have self respect! There was only one man I knew of, but I could never, with **_him_**!

"Child, this is nothing to joke about. Ye have two choices…unfortunately I am not sure if the second choice will work, I have heard both good and bad news with it. But death is not a good idea either. Ye have ten months until the devil parasites start to devour you. That is time. It takes nine months for a human to be born, and I have heard that while the human child is growing, it will crush the thousands of parasites inside. That too, has an unpleasant effect." She admitted, her voice hesitating as I looked away.

"I need to ask Kagome for some aspirin…" I whispered, getting up quickly, only stumbling when I got near the door.

"Kagome, may I have some aspirin?" I asked as soon as I saw her. She nodded, her brows questioning me without words.

"Headache?" Miroku asked me, handing me another glass of tea.

"Yes. Oh and Miroku, thank you again for carrying me all that way." I smiled in gratitude. 

"Sango…are you alright?" Kagome handed me an aspirin as she asked me. I laughed meekly.

"It depends," I paused to swallow the pill. "Physically sort of, mentally no." everyone looked at me when I said that. It was now or never.

"Sango…there's something your not telling us…" Kagome looked into my eyes as I nodded. 

Telling her, with Miroku and Inu Yasha included, was not a stroll in the forest. I was blushing madly through the entire thing. But to my surprise, no one laughed, no one commented at all, they only listened.

"Well, that's it." I sighed, clenching my teeth together as I waited for a comment from Miroku or Inu Yasha telling me that I can't be weak. Kagome was crying, not small tears, but the tears I should have been shedding. Large and clumsy.

"Sango!" She hugged me as I started to cry with her. Inu Yasha groaned as we cried.

"Women, do you ever stop crying?" He huffed as I laughed shakily. I had left out the part about needing to become pregnant, mainly because Miroku was there. It was now or never.

"Miroku…I need to speak with you…alone." I shakily said, eyeing Kaede, who had entered the room during my story. She nodded in assurance as I slightly smiled.

When we exited the hut, the fireflies were out as I sat on the ground, beckoning Miroku to as well.

"What's wrong Sango?" He asked me, reaching hid hand out to catch a firefly. I sat for a moment, watching the dancing lights twirl around us.

"Kaede knows of two cures. One is death. The other…well, the other is for me to give birth to a human child." He nodded, he didn't understand what I was trying to tell him, or if he did, he had a great way of concealing it. I reached out to catch a firefly as he studied me.

"What?" I asked him, he was making me nervous, the way he was looking at me.

"I used to catch fireflies when I was little. With my father. He told me, no matter what Buddha wishes for us, we cannot undo it unless we find the answer in our hearts. That was probably the only thing Father ever told me that wasn't about women." Miroku admitted to me. I laughed slightly as he grabbed my hand.

"Sango. You're going to overcome this. There is probably another way other then death and giving yourself up." I stared at him, shocked at what I was hearing. Miroku, the king of perversion, was telling me I didn't need to make love.

"Miroku. You don't understand. There is no other way. The reason I told you to come out here is to-"

"Dinner!" Kagome called out to us. Miroku got up, reaching his hand down to help me up. I took it, sighing as I realized that it was going to be a long night. 

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end chapter 3 


	4. Asking Him

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own my homework…and this story but not anything related to Inu Yasha….other then my DVD's and tapes and game.

Chapter 4: Asking Him.

****

Fan Responses

Zero~ lol, you're probably the only person who didn't yell at me about not being able to update! Thanks!

MYjesTikgiRl~ Oh, I see! Well I'm glad you like it…and cliffies are fun…I love to see people squirm!

Psychochild88~ uh oh, melting is NOT fun….well actually it is ^-^ But I love cliffies!

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR~ it was short?! Really? Well I don't care…tight ass or kick ass they both work!

Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess~ It was short????? I didn't notice.

Aamalie~ I did that on purpose…I bet it DID cross his mind lol.

Fantasy Cat~ -huggles you- THANK YOU THANK YOU THHAANNNKKK YOOOUUU!!!!

Anonymous~ Why? Cliffies are fun!

Atamus~ Thanks!

Aamalie~ I wanted people to think it was another chapter because then they could read it…

dark n light~ Yeppers! Funny enough we learned the verb To Weave (tisser) and it clicked. I yelled across the room to the co-authoress of Jealousy's True Form that I found a new title. My French teacher was like "Nicole (my French name) Silence! C'est un examen!

Psychochild88~ -laughs insanely- aren't I evil???

Delonwethiel~ Glad you like!

A/N: Again, sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm EXTREMLY pleased that everyone loves this story!!!!! This is my first Miroku and Sango fiction so I'm really proud of myself! And the next chapter might be a while…I'm posting this cause I felt bad for the authors note. Also those who have been reading this story have known that it was called The Fruit of Passion but it was changed….the title I mean,

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

I sat down next to Kagome, like usual and started poking the stew. Inu Yasha and Kagome had obviously been bickering, since they kept on looking at each other when they thought no one was looking. Poking the chunks of meat, I thought about how I was supposed to ask Miroku the question. I looked up to see everyone staring at me, someone must have asked me something.

"Sorry, what?" I said as they exchanged glances, well, more like Kagome and Inu Yasha looking at Miroku instead of each other.

"I said, are you going to eat your rice?" Miroku said slowly as realization dawned on me that everyone was almost done and I had not taken a bite.

"Oh no, you can have it." I quickened up my pace at eating. If Miroku and I finished at the same time, maybe I'll get a chance to talk to him at the river where we wash our bowls. Surprisingly, I finished first. I carefully took a long time picking up my bowl and walking to the door.

"Hold up Sango!" Miroku said as he got up behind me. "You shouldn't walk alone, it's dangerous." I smiled and walked out of the hut with him.

"Thanks." I said as we walked in silence. Ok, now's your chance. Just ask him. My thoughts were reeling inside my mind as we walked. The silence continued until we reached the river.

"Miroku…I have to finish what I was telling you. You have to promise not to laugh or do anything inappropriate. I'm serious." I warned the monk who I could barely see in the darkness.

"Alright." He agreed as I started.

"Okay, well, can you maybe be the…" I hesitated, how the heck was I supposed to say that!

"Yes…" He insisted I went on. Okay, it was now or never.

"Will you…bethefatherofthechildIneedtohave?" I quickly said, the second time in two days.

"What?" He asked slowly, as I bit my lip.

"Will you…be the father of the child I need to have?" I asked more slowly. My face was bright red as I said this, luckily the darkness covered it up. He was silent, that was not a good sign. Why did I have to ask him that! 

'I should run. Maybe it's all a bad dream…' I thought as I took a step back. Miroku chuckled.

"I don't see what's so funny." How could he **_laugh_** at a time like this! I just said the most embarrassing thing ever since I told Kohaku about the birds and the bees. And **_that_** was embarrassing.

"Sorry. It was just kind of amusing. I mean, I always thought I would ask you that, not you ask me." I looked back at the monk. He was still washing his bowl, but I knew he was just doing it to pass away time.

"Well it still was surprising." I quietly said, sitting down next to him.

"Sorry. But…why me?" He asked me, catching me off guard. My face flushed again.

"uh…well…you're uh…" I stuttered, what was I supposed to say? Oh, Miroku I love you? 

'I would **_never_** have the nerve to say that!' I thought, my mind spinning with answers.

"Well…you're my friend…and well…" 

'Relax, breathe Sango breathe…let's see he's my friend and I can trust him?' I almost laughed out loud. Me, trust Miroku?

"And…" He was smiling, I knew he had to be smiling. The tone of his voice was so…innocent. Miroku, innocent. Hah!

"Well…you always act like you wanted me to ask you so yeah." I defended myself, my face still red. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me a little closer.

"Really." He playfully said, his voice tickling my ears.

'Okay…this is a little too close.' I started to squirm out of his grip, causing me to fall backwards.

"Well my lady, you will have to go through a ritual with me to purify yourself. We will set off tomorrow for Mushin's temple." He stood up and walked away, leaving me on my back.

'Is it me or did that sound really wrong…I need to stop spending so much time with Miroku…' I thought before picking myself up and jogging back to Kaede's hut, where I knew a million questions would be waiting.

Behind me and unknown to me, two figures were behind a bush.

"That's so romantic!!!" The girl squealed into the ears of the boy beside her.

"Feh, I don't see why I had to waste my time sitting here with you." The boy grumbled as the girl stood up.

"Inu Yasha…SIT."

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end chapter 4 

Karen: Tu aime? Or for you people who don't take French, you like? Tell me with reviews!!!


	5. Not For Love

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own my homework…and this story but not anything related to Inu Yasha…. Other then my DVD's and tapes and game.

Chapter 5: Not for Love

****

Fan Responses

Zero~ YAY! You like it! I'm so glad!!!

Fantasy Cat~ I love Miroku, he's so funny!

Delonwethiel~ Thanks! I hope you had a nice Halloween too!

Aamalie~ Never seen the movie, but I have a guy friend like that. My neighbor walked over to my lunch table and grabbed my non-Inu Yasha fan friend's hands and asked her to bear his child! Then he asked my other friend Sly (from HOARH) and she said yes…-twitches- he asked two girls from his grade and then he asked my other friend. So I get what your saying!

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR~ Yeah I noticed that and I'm changing it too.

Inulover626~ Ok ok! I'm update lol!

Atamus~ Of course, I have to be mean to Sango :D But I do feel bad for her ;-;

Ravioli~ computer lab people are interessant. J'aime etre interessant aussi! I think that's right…dunno…I hate French lol.

Doncare~ Well I like when people tell me what's wrong…but if you'll scream over everything I have one thing to say…. Is it really that bad?

Kaylana~ No lemon. It is STRICTLY PG-13

A/N: -backs away from the knifes- I'm sorry for the long update wait. For the past week my friend MoonAngel and I had to type the ENTIRE thing of Jealousy's True Form…why? Because Sci Fi club was having a writers contest…. Even though I would rather use this story…well anyways, I just found out that the writing contest entry was NOT due November 4th like everyone told us but in January!! Anyways sorry for the long update again!

On the speaker (in order): Sakura Saku (Love Hina opening theme) Only Hope, Journey to the Past, Addicted, Change the World (:D), Once Upon a December, At the Beginning, Love Hina ending theme, Butterfly from DDR, You Can Learn to do it too, No More Words (1st Inu Yasha Movie Ending Theme), Where is the Love?, Yura Yura (2nd Inu Yasha movie ending theme) 

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

I woke up to something poking me.

"What's wrong is there a demon?" I sat up, hearing a discontent mew from the cat that was asleep on my stomach.

"Sorry sweetie…I'll go back to sleep." I whispered to her as I lay back down. It was early, I could tell from the way my eyes were closing.

"No no Sango. Get up." Miroku's voice said in my ear. I groaned.

"Mi.Ro.Ku. It's early…I need sleep." I turned over, trying to sleep. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Kirara hissed and I snapped my arm back.

"Ok, ok I'm up." I grumbled, I never was a morning person. But if I needed to wake up I would. Rubbing my eyes, I barely made out the sleeping figures of Shippo and Kagome. Inu Yasha's golden eyes were open; I could see the little light we had flicker across them. I blushed; I must have been acting very immature when Miroku was trying to wake me.

"Where are we going anyways?" I whispered to the monk who was walking out of the door.

"I already told you, to Mushin. Come Kirara." He turned back to my pet. Kirara opened one sleepy eye and hissed at him.

"She's mad at you for waking her." I smiled at him, my hands working through my tangled hair.

"Come on Kirara…you can sleep after." He pleaded with the stubborn cat. She opened her other eye and blinked. Reluctantly, she trotted over to us, bursting into flames to transform. She looked at me distastefully as I mounted her.

"Come on Kirara, I'm tired too. We'll rest in a moment." I buried my face into her soft fur, relaxing in it. She meowed in response and Miroku mounted and we were off.

~*~

As soon as her paws hit the ground, she ran off, in her smaller form. Brushing myself off from the sudden fall, I took in my surroundings. The sun was beginning to rise and the view was spectacular. 

"Wow." I breathed softly as Miroku stood next to me. His hand reached mine as he gently squeezed it.

"Nervous?" He asked me as I shrugged. The truth was, I was extremely nervous, but this wasn't passion…it was business. Wasn't my life's work to protect the human race from demons? Well, that's what I'm doing. I just have to keep telling myself that.

"No. Miroku, listen. I'm doing this because I have to. Not because I want to. You have to get that in your perverted head." I said sharply, releasing his hand and walking towards the shrine to his father. Miroku stood, appalled at my sharp words. I bit my lip, hard, as I replayed what I had just said.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered into the wind, kneeling in front of Miroku's father's grave.

"Sango…are you sure you should be doing this then, if you do not want this for love?" Miroku asked me, his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even heard him walk behind me.

"Miroku…I have to do this. And anyways, I've already been through this once before without my heart in it. Why would this be any different." I snapped back, I was being so spiteful. I could hear it when Miroku took a sharp breath. A tear trickled down my cheek as I rushed to brush it away.

"So it's rape you wish upon yourself?" He quietly said as I shook my head.

"No." I whispered. No, I didn't mean it like that. I want to…but I'm on a mission…love would make me weak. That's why Inu Yasha doesn't love Kagome, if she were to die, he'll just insist he never loved her. (A/N: Stupid baka! He HAS to love Kagome!)

"Then Lady Sango. I suggest you figure out what you wish upon yourself." Miroku sighed, walking away. When I couldn't hear the jingle of the rings on his staff, I broke down.

"There's only one reason why I would feel this way about him…" I whispered to the ground as tears fell down my face. The one thing that I had worked so hard to prevent, had come true.

'I must love him.'

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end chapter 5 

Karen: I know I know!!! It was short…I'm sorry…but I had to put that in (the whole I must love him thingy). If I didn't then the story will fall apart. But please don't flame me for it….I said I was sorry…And don't flame me for cliff hangers either…I hate when people tell me they hate cliffhangers. It bugs me. So if I get someone saying something about how I suck cause I had a cliffhanger…it will make me hate ff.net and maybe not post any more chapters…but a good way to MAKE me post chapters is reviewing! (You know you want to!)


	6. Purifying Day One

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha -watches as the lawyers walk away- Actually…I do! -lawyers come running at Karen- eep! I mean Actually I do….NOT own Inu Yasha…heh heh yeah…do not…

Chapter 6: Purifying; Day One

****

Fan Responses

Aamalie~ well I personally love writing cliffhangers but reading them makes me want to read more, which always helps!

Victoria Mazerelli~ Yeah…it was harsh, but Sango is being foolish.

Fantasy Cat~ Well it had to come sometime! We all know she loves him :P

dennisud~ This will be my longest chapter yet. Don't worry!

Rilma~ Thanks! That means a lot to me!

doncare~ Sure, tell me what the problem is and I'll try to help!

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR~ I like cliffies too!

psychochild88~ That's why this chapter is longer….very much longer.

Atamus~ -dances around singing Sango loves Miroku- heh heh…too much coffee drinks

Delonwethiel~ She loves him…it's so obvious!

A/N: Sorry sorry and sorry again for the short chapter. I felt really bad for all the shortness that I went to work on an extra long chapter…this one!

Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess~ Here it is!

Kaylana~ Lemons are starting to irritate me…after writing my first lemon…it really turned me off….

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

'Sitting here isn't going solve anything. I'll just go up to Miroku and tell him I was wrong…it can't be that hard…could it?' I stood up, brushing my tears away and walked into the small hut. The two men instantly stopped talking when I entered. Miroku looked at me with a calm expression on his face, his mouth set in a firm line. I bowed to Mushin and sat next to Miroku, feet tucked under my knees. My eyes instantly traveled to the ground as I proved my place in the social standards. I am a woman, men are higher then me.

'I am not strong, I am weak. I am not strong, I am weak.' I repeated in my head, trying to look presentable. I was always a rebel. When other woman threw themselves to the ground in a presence of a man, I would stand tall and look the man in the eyes. Father said that this was rare in a woman, while I briefly remember Mother telling me that I would never marry, since no man would like my defiance to him.

"Sango…is there something the matter?" Miroku's voice traveled through my ears. 

'I am not strong, I am weak…I am not strong, I am weak.' The voice in my head pounded as I shook my head slowly, my eyes still on the ground. Miroku gave a defeated sigh; my gaze flickered to him, as best as I could as I kept my head down. 

"So Sango, is this how you want to play?" Miroku whispered to me as I sat there, feeling both men's eyes on me.

'Men are the supreme beings. I am a woman, thus showing that I am weak.' I thought over and over in my mind. My thoughts were interrupted when a hand ran across my underside. Instinctively my head jerked up as I slapped the monk.

"You **_pervert_**!" I growled before realizing what I had done.

"Sorry." I whispered, my gaze going downwards. Mushin cleared his throat as I continued my put-downs.

"Miroku, I may be slow but what exactly is this girl doing?" He asked the pervert next to me. I closed my eyes to stop the incoming tears.

"Well it seems Sango is trying to act like a lady…which I might add is not why she is supposed to be here. So I suggest that Lady Sango forgets any stupid thoughts and comes back to her senses. We have a lot of training." He spoke to Mushin, but I knew it was directed to me. I looked at him, defeated once again by the monk. How could he do that. How could he make me so confused that I wanted to make him happy. I almost laughed.

'The only thing that would make that pervert happy is if he gropes me.' I thought to myself as I stood up.

"What is this about having to purify myself?" I asked Mushin, I was a little afraid of what I might have to do. Mushin looked at Miroku, who nodded, and gave me a white robe.

"Completely strip and put this on, you mustn't wear sandals or any other garments." I accepted the robe and raised my brow.

"Where can I change?" I looked at both the men…realizing that was a stupid question. Pointing out the door, I glared at the two perverts.

"I didn't say anything, why are you sending me out?" Miroku clasped my hand. I sighed.

"Miroku. Shut up! You're a pervert. Now please, leave my to myself for a moment." I ushered them out, making sure to change quickly. After securing the belt, I walked outside to find Miroku in a robe exactly like mine.

"And what exactly **_are_** we doing today?" I asked Miroku as I stepped next to him. He looked at me, his expression unreadable.

"Are you angry with me my dear?" He asked, his voice soothing my nerves. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I was never angry with you…it was more myself that I was angry with. And don't call me dear." Miroku nodded, content with my answer.

"The first day will be merely a relaxation and cleansing day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked sharply.

"Oh you will see." He grinned as I shrugged. 

We continued to walk until we reached a waterfall. At the bottom of the mist, there were two rocks in the center of the current. Miroku took off his sandals and walked across the slippery rocks that lead to the two in the center. I followed, unsure of what to do. As soon as my bare feet touched the rock, I froze.

"Miroku…I'm going to slip…"

"No you're not. It's easy." I nodded and continued, the water poured down on me as I once again froze.

"T-the w-water is s-soooo c-cold!" My hair stood on end as it wrapped around my shoulders since Mushin told me to leave it down. Miroku laughed slightly as I walked towards him, the coldness numbing my entire body.

"Sit on the rock next to me. You'll need to meditate to purify your soul." He said calmly as I shivered.

"Two problems, one, I have never meditated before and two, it's freezing cold!" I insisted, hugging my knees to my chest. He nodded, the cold, not affecting him as it did me.

"Relax. Think about something relaxing. Then we will go on to faze two." I sighed, getting out of this will be difficult. Closing my eyes, I imagined myself riding Kirara in the sky. The picture became clearer to me as I saw a field, calming and inviting, I urged Kirara towards it. As Kirara neared, my vision clouded as I noticed Miroku was shaking me.

"Ok. Good. Now to faze two. You will need to meditate with me, to insure your purified soul." Miroku innocently said. Hah. Innocent….yeah right.

"It sounds more like some perverted trick. What do I have to do…sit on you?" I giggled slightly. Surprisingly, the cold wasn't bothering me anymore…at least, I hoped that was a good sign.

"Well…heh heh….you see…" He blushed. I glared at him.

"You've got to be joking."

(A/N: I was going to end it there but I didn't ^-^)

I stood up shakily and walked to him. He glared at him again, wishing his stupid perverted smile would disappear. I sat down on his lap, both of us blushing madly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing my head back next to his. I blushed, whatever he was doing it was a lot more comfortable then sitting in the cold water.

"Ready?" He asked softly into my ear. My face must have been redder than a tomato, for I was warm at my cheeks.

"For what?" I responded, the trickling of water soothed my muscles.

"Well…meditate." He said as I looked at him.

"How?" I asked impatiently. He sighed, as if I would know how to do it.

"Just like you did before…" He said as I closed my eyes again. This time, I reached the fields with Kirara but to my surprise, Miroku was there.

"Good job Sango….you did it right. We're done." He said as I awoke from my meditation.

"That was it?! That was why I came over here and sat in your lap?!" I stood up glaring at him, my footing started to slip as I fell backwards into the freezing water.

"Kyah! It's so cold!!!!" I cried as I ran onto the bank, my entire body soaking wet. Miroku laughed as I threw a rock at him, causing him to fall too. He got up, a lump forming on his head as I laughed.

"What's next?" I asked, my spirits rising as he walked over to me.

"Tomorrow my dear. You're next task will be tomorrow. Now, we shall go and take a relaxing bath." Miroku said as he reached my side. I stopped for a moment and waited for him to look at me.

"I hope when you say 'we' you are not meaning together." I said my eyes narrowing. "Just because we're doing this does not mean I will allow you to bathe with me." I added, walking past him, a smile on my face.

"Of course not my lady. I would never think of things like that." He smirked causing me to laugh.

"Miroku…you are an odd one."

~*~

I slipped into the pool of steaming water hesitantly. The water was a foggy green color and I was almost afraid to bathe in it. Even though my entire body ached and wanted to relax. The pond was small, it was natural, but someone put stones around it causing it to split in two. I lowered myself into the water until all was covered except my nose, I couldn't take any chances with Miroku around. Swimming to the one side of the pond, where the rocks split the pool in half, I looked over the rocks and poked the monk's back. He turned around and smiled.

"My fair Sango, it is a shame these rocks are separating us. Think about what could happ-" I shot Miroku a glare. He gulped and stopped talking.

"Miroku…why is this water green? And what is that smell?" There was a scent coming from the water that smelled heavenly, like spices and fresh fruits. 

"Supposedly, there are plants growing at the bottom of this pond, it has a breathtaking scent that is supposed to bring lovers together. Legend says that if two lovers grab a piece of the plant and eat it, their love will be undying." I nodded from behind the rocks. My chin was resting on my arms, which were on the rocks, as I looked up at Miroku.

"You're making this up." I said, smiling. Miroku shook his head no and held up two fingers.

"Monk's honor." He swore solemnly. I smiled at the foolishness and turned around, sinking myself lower into the water.

'Is there such thing as a lovers plant?' I thought, closing my eyes. I replayed the conversation I had just had with the monk. Opening my eyes suddenly, I realized I was doing the one thing I swore not to do.

'I was **_not_** just flirting with the pervert. I'm such a hypocrite!' I cursed at myself as I recalled a conversation I had had with Kagome once.

_"Sango. Have you told Miroku that you like him?" Kagome slyly said next to me. I blushed red and sank deeper into the water._

"What are you talking about. I don't like Miroku…but you and Inu Yasha…now there's a blossoming romance." I defended myself watching Kagome blush and sink into the water, like me.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked me as I laughed.

"Well you do flirt all hours of the day." I responded as my friend blushed even more.

"Speaking of which," she said after a while, " how come you and Miroku never flirt? Well scratch that, he flirts but you glare, you're a woman…you have to flirt, it's your life's duty." I shrugged.

"I don't believe in things like that. No offence, but I think flirting shows a girls weakness." I looked at my friend to make sure she wasn't mad at me. 

"The only weakness in flirting is when a guy falls into your lap…at least that's what my magazine told me." I smiled slightly, still unconvinced.

"Well I'm never going to be found flirting. It's not what I do."

'Well I guess I am a hypocrite. Oh great, now Miroku's going to think I like him…' I rolled my eyes, stopping suddenly.

"But I do…" I rose my eyes to the heavens and sighed. Love was such a hard game. But I'm always up for a challenge. Turning around again to bother Miroku, I noticed he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Miroku?" I whispered, my voice seemed to magnify as I rose slightly, making sure a rock was covering my exposed body.

"Miroku?" I called again, louder this time. A noise came from behind me as I swiveled around, seeing nothing. I looked around hesitantly, telling myself it was a monkey, those pesky animals. Something grabbed my legs as I sunk down into the water. Kicking the thing as hard as I could, it released me, coming up to the surface. Miroku's head came up as he rubbed his jaw tenderly.

"So that wasn't your hand…" He said wincing at the pain. I glared at him.

"Why the hell were you in my part of the bath?!" I demanded, for the first time, noticing it was getting dark.

"I found one of the plants…I wanted to show you…sorry for scaring you." He admitted, I found myself blushing, why was he being so kind and innocent?

"Sorry…for kicking you…are you hurt?" I swam over next to him, taking his jaw in my hands and studying it. "Did I break it?" I said softly as he took his jaw from my hands.

"I'm fine…but look at this plant!" He showed me as I smiled, that was the Miroku I knew, always perky…and yet, he carried such a hideous fate. I turned my attention to the small green plant. The same smell that was coming from the bath came from the plant.

"Well Miroku. Eat up!" I laughed tearing off a leaf and putting it to his lips. He in turn, tore off a leaf for me and placed in on my lips. I smiled warmly and let him feed it to me. We both chewed for a second or two before really noticing the taste. I swallowed reluctantly and winced.

"That. Was the most hideous thing I have **_ever_** tasted!" Miroku nodded and swallowed too.

"You would think something so fragranced would taste at least halfway good." He shuddered as I stared into his blue eyes.

"Well, that's over with…let's get dinner…it's getting late." I said wrapping a towel around myself and getting out. He nodded and followed me, placing his hand in mine.

"Anything lady Sango." 

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end chapter 6 

Karen: I finished! Yay! Hope you liked it! I did….I almost cried! For no reason lol…I wanted to make the last line of the chapter something…well something all the girls will go awwwwww at and all the boys would look away and claim they got something in their eyes…but I doubt that would happen….oh well I really liked this chapter!


	7. Purifying Day Two

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: Mwa hahahahahahaha! I own Inu Yasha! -sees- more lawyers- damn you!

Chapter 7: Purifying; Day Two

****

Fan Responses

Zero~ Thanks; I'm so glad you loved this chapter. And a couple other people said that their last review didn't go through…but that might be on one of my other stories…I'm not exactly sure ^-^;; I hope you like my future chapters too!

Atamus~ They are one of my favorite pair to read about. I love the AU ones but almost all M/S fics are good but there are so few… ;-;

Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess~ Hee hee! Of course. Haven't you realized I'm evil yet…poor Sango. But I personally like your username…I wish mine was just "Karen" but unfortunately…it's Karen10 x.x

Aamalie~ Its technically a plant, but you shall see some fluff in this chapter…I hope…I haven't even started to write it!

Sesshomarus-Girl101~ unfortunately, I can only update on weekends…stupid parents :P

Vernie~ Thank's so much for adding me to your fav's!! When people tell me this it inspires me to write more!'

Delonwethiel~ I update as fast as I can! (Usually on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays!)

Psychochild88~ Go TOMBOYS! My stories odd! Yay! Lol…sorry I'm odd too! I'm surprised so many people liked the plant part…I made it up for no apparent reason…I just kinda…put it in ^-^

rain angst~ Thanks. I love that word… kawaii! I use it all the time with my friends!

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR~ lol, that happens. Well I'm glad you like it and here's the next chapter!

Yami Yuugi Lover AKA Kiyo~ I will don't worry!

Ssin~ I hope the disgustingly part doesn't mean bad ;-;

Marky the Black Marker~ You're lucky that you caught me at the right time, I was just about to post this chapter when I noticed I hadn't checked my e-mail. I'm glad you like my story!

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

'What did I get myself into?' I mentally hit myself as I watched three drunken fools prance around like idiots. After dinner, Mushin suggested that we drink. I never drink so I declined, but Miroku and Hatchi, the stupid fools, drank three or four bottles together. I twitched some more as Mushin fell to the ground, unconscious. Miroku and Hatchi laughed as I stared at them in shock.

"Come Lady Ssssango. We ssssshall dance until the moon glowsssss apple!" Miroku took my hand as I raised my brows. A moon glowing apple?

"Miroku…moons do not glow apple." I sweat dropped as he laughed twirling me around him.

"Yesssss they do." He insisted as I rolled my eyes and walked away from him, stepping over Mushin. Walking into the sleeping quarters I crawled under the blanket and sighed when I heard Miroku go silent, after a thump from when he must have fallen unconscious. Closing my eyes, I smiled slightly at the memory of the day. Kirara curled next to me, she was probably as afraid of Miroku as I was. He was acting stupid…not scary but crazy stupid. I have never seen anyone act so odd like that, so it scared me. (A/N: she's not afraid of him like a ghost or something she's afraid of him in the other way…sorry if I'm confusing you)

'Miroku…'

~*~

I woke up, perky and ready for the next day of readying myself for the task. I walked into the other room and noticed the three were still asleep. I rolled my eyes and leaned over next to Miroku's ear.

"Miroku…there's ten girls dancing naked in front of you." I whispered giggling to myself. His eyes shot open and he sat up.

"Where?!" He said, a little too eagerly. I glared at him.

"We're a little eager aren't we." I hissed, my eyes half-closed. He gulped.

"Heh heh…my beautiful Sango…" I raised my brows at him and walked out of the hut, my head pounding.

'Why have I been getting these headaches…' I groaned, my hand to my head.

"Headache? Me too." Miroku said coming behind me.

"Aren't you supposed to be all crabby to me because you drank last night?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"My dear, I've had so many drinks I don't think I get very bad side effects the next morning anymore." He sat down next to me as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm worried."

"About what?" I sighed and held his right arm as I leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm worried about what Kaede told me."

"Which was…" He questioned. I closed my eyes and replayed the conversation in my head.

"_Ye have two choices…unfortunately I am not sure if the second choice will work, I have heard both good and bad news with it. But death is not a good idea either. Ye have ten months until the devil parasites start to devour you. That is time. It takes nine months for a human to be born, and I have heard that while the human child is growing, it will crush the thousands of parasites inside. That too, has an unpleasant effect." She admitted, her voice hesitating as I looked away._

"Kaede told me that when the parasites will be crushed…something unpleasant will happen…and also. What if I'm not pregnant with a child? I only have a few weeks to spare." He began to rub my back as I talked and I sighed in relaxation.

"The ritual we will do today will make sure that you will be fertile." I shuddered. When Miroku said that word it made me think about the demon, which I had hoped to forget as much as I could about him.

"What is it?" I asked him as he started to get up, pulling me up with him.

"Basically, we will sit in a closed shack and burn incense. It is made with the same plant that we ate last night. It's for fertility." He explained as we walked towards a small hut. I walked into the hut and noticed the faint smell of the plant.

"No one has been in here since my father…" Miroku said softly, closing the sliding doors.

"Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't see." I watched as a small flicker of light appeared as Miroku lit a candle and then the incense. The fragrance diffused through the room it's smoke swirling around our breaths. (A/N: There Sly, I used a vocab word…happy?) I crawled up to Miroku and once again leaned on his shoulder.

"What exactly is this plant called?"

"Tiurf Sevol, it's Love's Fruit spelled backwards…my mother named it." (Tear-oof Se-vole)

"Tiuf Sevol…" I whispered, sounding it out. It was comfortable in my mouth, natural.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I sevol you." I giggled…oh no…I did **_not_** just flirt again. It's ok Sango; blame it on the stupid smell. Yes, just blame it on the plant…

"You're a strange girl. A very strange girl." He laughed as I sighed in happiness. So this is love. This was the thing everyone craves. And now…I know why. Just the feeling and knowledge that someone loves you was enough to make your world fall upside down and spin around.

"I wonder if Kagome and Inu Yasha are having as much fun as we are." Miroku smiled, I nodded. They were alone. Well, they were with Shippo, but still he went to bed early. 

"Miroku. You're making me think in a perverted way." He laughed his chin on my head as we sat there, waiting for the incense to burn.

"Well you do wonder."

"You're the weird one." I said, the scent of the Tiurf Sevol suffocating my senses. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, leaning on Miroku's shoulder.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end chapter 6 

Karen: Another chapter…this story will have to end soon…well maybe not too soon. But pretty soon every chapter's going to be a different month…you'll see why in a couple of chapters! Oh I wrote this in about 1 hour! It takes a while to type….oh well…four pages!


	8. Saving Our Family

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha! There.  I said it.  Can you let me go? –is chained up in jail-

A/N: Ok. This is a big test run.  We just got Microsoft Word on our computer, I used to use Microsoft Works, and so I don't know how different this is going to look.  But you can do me a BIG favor and tell me if anything is weird.  Like the little "-=" thingies in the beginning, or my spacing.  Tell me please!

Chapter 8: Saving Our Family**__**

**Fan Responses**

-sighs- Have I really lost my touch? I have no reviews ;-;

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

      I woke up, my head aching and my body covered in a blanket.  Sitting up, I realized I was back on my sleeping mat in the temple.  I smiled slightly noticing Miroku sleeping soundly as he leaned again the wall.

      'Wow.  He must have stayed up while I slept…that's disturbing.' I stood up, still in the white robes and wrapped the blanket around him.  He murmured in his sleep, I grabbed my sandals and walked out the temple, wandering around the area.

      "Mew!" Kirara pounced on my head, surprising me.

      "Hey.  Where have you been all day?" I smiled, noticing that it was close to sunset.  The small cat purred and traveled down to my right shoulder.

      'I must have slept a long time.  It was just after sunrise that we sat in that room.' I looked at the sight as my stomach churned.  I continued walking down to a small garden where my breath caught.  In front of me, next to an area of daisies, sat two graves.

      'Miroku's mother and grandmother…' I kneeled down with Kirara, who had traveled to my arms, and shivered.

      "Both died before twenty…probably of childbirth…" My stomach gave another lurch as tears fell from my eyes.

      "Mew?"  The small cat looked at me, her ruby eyes glowing.

      "Do you think I'll be the third grave?  It'll say Sango, 1487-1503." (I think she's 16, but that's me.)

      "No.  You'll be the one with the grave that lasts until you're one hundred."  Miroku said behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me closer.  Kirara jumped from my arms and chased after a butterfly.

      "And you'll be the grave next to mine.  With a gravestone, not a giant hole." I sighed and looked back at the sky.

      "It's late.  Sorry." I said to Miroku.

      "Why?" He asked, puzzled at what I was saying.

      "You had to carry me…I know I'm heavy." I smiled, looking at him, a blush slightly on my cheek.

      "Oh…right…" He looked at Kirara who was now looking at him.  He gulped. "That…"

      "Well it was really sweet now that I think about it.  Thank you." I stood up, taking his hand and bringing him up to me.

      'Should I tell her Kirara carried her back?' Miroku thought as the fire cat looked at him patiently, knowing what they were saying.  I stood in front of Miroku and gave him a quick kiss. 

      'Hell no.'

      "I'm going inside, I'll see you soon, okay?" Miroku nodded as I walked back, whistling to Kirara.  Kirara looked at Miroku before running after me.

      "Well, maybe things are turning around."

~*~

      When Miroku arrived back, I was already sipping the soup that was dinner.

      "Hello Mushin, Hatchi, Sango." Miroku sat down next to me and took his bowl.

      "No sake today?" He asked, looking at the elder monk.

      "Nope.  You can't be drunk when you make love."  The monk replied as Miroku and I spat out our food, identical blushes.

      "What?!" Miroku and I glared at the elder monk and Hatchi, who were laughing.

      "Master, you and Miss Sango already look like a married couple." Hatchi laughed before being hit on the head by Miroku.

      "Shut up tanuki." (A tanuki is an animal in Japan that resembles a dog and fox, look it up on google! They're adorable! ) I hissed, my eyes glowing with hatred.

      "Ow!" Hatchi winced at the lump that was forming from Miroku's staff.

      "Well you have to, the tiurf sevol only works for twenty-four hours." (Or whatever they use)  He explained as we gasped.

      "But…" I blushed and looked at Miroku.

      "But you will be here…" Miroku finished as I nodded. (Awwwww! They finish each other's sentences! –is perky cause she is listening to the Love Hina song "densetsu no onsen game"-) 

      "My boy, you'll be in a different building than we are…" Mushin laughed.

      "How many buildings do you have?! I've never seen them before and all of a sudden they appear." I groaned in frustration.

      "It's best not to ask." Miroku said standing up.

      "Well my dear.  We must go save my family and yours."  He took my hand and dragged me to the door.

      "Don't you mean…ours?"  I whispered into the darkness, to soft for him to hear me.

~*~

      I woke up in darkness, panic striking me.  I sat up, feeling something warm in front of me.  My nightmare was replaying in my head as I realized I was nude.

      'This happened before…' Tears fell from my eyes as I felt something grab me.

      "Sango.  Sango.  What's wrong?" A candle was lit in front of me.

      "Miroku.  A demon he…he…" I stopped, realizing where I was.  This wasn't the demon lair; this was some building off of the temple.  I wasn't raped again…I was next to the man I love.

      "Shhh…Sango, it was just a dream." Miroku held me close to him as my breaths evened out.

      "But last night…that was real wasn't it?" I whispered, wiping the tears away.

      "Yes Sango.  Yes."  He whispered back as my stomach and head ached.

      "Ow." I whimpered.

      "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice heavy with concern.

      "I think the pain Kaede said would happen…is happening." I whispered as pain split my body.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end chapter 7

Karen: Okay.  I'm PISSED.  I was searching Sango and Miroku fanfics, so I could get out of my writers block, (reading random words triggers my writers blocks) and I found this one fanfic called Spinning of the Hearts.  The description sounded like mine, so I opened it.  It was my fanfic, with someone else's name.  But it was identical.  Every word.  Even my author's notes.  But reviews weren't there.  But I contacted the Webmaster and it's off.  But the moral of the story is, if you want to use my fanfic for your website, ask me! And if you want to enter a contest with it, which is what they did, well still ask me.  If I'm having a good day I'll say okay as long as it says I'm the author. 3 Pages! REVIEW PEOPLE!  I was completely finished and I finally noticed that I kept saying Sango instead of I! –sighs- listening to No More Words by Ayumi Hamasaki really helps me with the touching parts…Oh and go to my new website!  


	9. The First Wave of Emotions

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Inu Yasha but I do own a cool site!!! Check it out @ it's not done yet but I would love it if you check it out!

Chapter 9: The First Wave of Emotions**__**

**Fan Responses**

Heh heh…see I typed chapter 8 before posting 7…so I thought I had no reviews but I did…sorry!!! Here are reviews for both chapters!

Delonwethiel~ Well that's my odd mind working lol.  

Zero27~ I can't type 10 pages…wow…well I'll try typing ten pages…but maybe not on this chapter…we'll see n_~

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR~ heh heh…yeah…well let's just say that they needed to wake up early so they were tired ^-^;;;

Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess~ Hoser?  What's a Hoser?

psychochild88~ YAY! Dancing crazily ish fun!! –dances with psychochild-

Naanaami~ I try to check out as many fanfics as possible…it's just that I can't be online a lot ;-;

Aamalie~ Is 4 pages good or bad lol

Sango and Miroku 4ever~ Hopefully it wont end REALLY soon…but I don't want it to drag…

Zero27~ Yeah, you did review sorry about that.  But yeah it does stink that someone stole my story…..eeeevvvviiiilll person… -grumbles-

Fantasy Cat~  aww thanks but it was the exact same story and everything…

psychochild88~ I can't wait to read your S/M fanfic!  Be sure to tell me when it's up!

Kaylana~ Thanks!!!!! I rock lol!  

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR~ My one story had a lemon in it and after typing it…I hate lemons…I can't read them or type them at all anymore…it was….gross….-shudders- And congrats for remembering something from pre-school!  I have a bad memory so I wouldn't remember anything lol

Delonwethiel~ Yep me too!  Originality is the best.

Naanaami~ Of course I will!

Aamalie~ No you did, don't worry.

Vernie~ Yeah, they did do "it" ^-^;; I just didn't want to actually come out and say it because…well I'm not really sure heh heh

Sango and Miroku 4ever~ Thankies!!

Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess~ Yeah…I would love to read your stories! I love M/S and IY/Kag stories!

Eamane Eluch~ Love Hina is the funniest manga I have ever read.  The anime is really watered down though…it's scary.  And Kitsune has a western accent o.O;;

Atamus~ I will!

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

            The ride home on Kirara was not comfortable.  Besides having the worst cramps, my head hurt as well.

            'Soon I'll be home with Kagome's medicine…soon I'll be home…soon I'll be home' I kept repeating over and over in my mind.  Miroku was stroking my hair as I leaned back into him.

            "We're almost there." He reassured me as I saw the God tree ahead.  As we landed, the familiar voices of Kagome and Inu Yasha were heard.

            "INU. SIT. YASHA. SIT. HOW. SIT. DARE. SIT. YOU. SIT. CALL. SIT. ME. SIT. KIKYO!  SIT SIT SIT!!!" Kagome's voice angrily hollered at the half demon.

            "DAMN OOOOPF YOU OOOOPF WENCH OOOOPF! OOOOPF OOOOPF OOOOPF!!!" Inu Yasha cried from his hole.  Kagome stomped off before without Miroku and me.

            "I'll take Kagome you get Inu Yasha…after I get over this pain." I slid off Kirara and walked towards Kaede's hut.  Kagome was sitting angrily on the floor and looked up hopefully when I entered.  When she saw it was I, her face fell slightly but she quickly tried to cover it up.  Too late.  I noticed.  It was funny; it was so obvious that she was in love with Inu Yasha…too bad she wouldn't tell him.

            "Hey." She said softly, wiping the last of her tears away.

            "Hey…is Kaede here?"  I asked, the pain in my head growing stronger.  Kagome shook her head no as I sat down.

            "She's in another village, healing a princess."

            "Oh…Kagome…what was the commotion about earlier?" I asked vigilantly, aware of my friends temper.  She sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder.

            "We were so close to kissing…I could feel it…you know what I mean?" I nodded and she went on. "Well we were inches away and he said Kikyo…so I said what and he looked at me strangely and said no Kagome…and then…and **_then_** he continued trying to kiss me!"

            "What nerve.  He's been around Miroku too much." I giggled and she smiled weakly.

            "But Miroku doesn't call you the wrong name."

            "True…but I'm not the reincarnation of his former love." I pointed out and she nodded. (A/N: Yay! Yura Yura ish on my MP3!! (2nd movie ending))

            "Oh Sango ye are back." The familiar voice of Kaede said from the doorway.  I looked up and nodded.

            "I have a pain in my head and abdomen." I informed her and she frowned.

            "Aye…I knew this would be coming.  Sango I must speak with ye…alone." Kagome stood up and left us alone.

            "Do ye remember when I told ye about the strange things that may happen when pregnant with a devil parasite?"

            "Yes…but you never told me what exactly." (A/N: YAY!! No More Words ish on now! (1st movie ending) 

            "Aye child.  Every month the child inside ye will grow bigger.  The more it grows, the less danger ye are in.  Every time it grows, it will destroy about one thousand parasites.  When these parasites are destroyed, ye body will immediately respond by changing ye emotions temporarily.  For instance for one day in one month ye may be crying for no reason and the next month ye may be jealous of everything."

            "And I cannot avoid this?" I asked, my stomach fluttering.

            "Nay child…ye cannot."  She shook her head sadly and I nodded. "Sango…ye may act differently tomorrow also…since it would be ye first day of real pregnancy."  She warned me.  I nodded and walked to my sleeping bag.

            "I think I'm going to sleep early.  The journey tired me out."  I announced to Kagome, who had returned.  She looked at her wrist where her "waa-ch" was.

            "It's only three pm…are you sure?"  She was worried.  I could sense it in her voice.  I nodded.

            "Tell Miroku I retired early." I said to Kagome.  She nodded and started to leave.

            "Oh and tell him to remember to feed Kirara."  She nodded again and almost reached the door before I stopped her again.

            "Oh and al-"

            "Do you want me to give him a goodnight kiss for you too?" She laughed as I blushed.  "Don't worry…have a nice sleep!" She left me in the room to my dreams.

~*~

            I woke up early to find Miroku asleep against the wall, Inu Yasha next to him.  Miroku was probably cold; a large pang of guilt ran through me.  I crawled over to him and started to cry.  He almost instantly woke up.

            "Sango.  What's wrong?"  He took my shoulders as my sobs became louder.

            "I'm such a terrible  -sniff- person!!  You're probably  -sniff- cold and uncomfortable and I'm  -sniff- here with a blanket and you all have to take care of me!!!!" I whimpered, my tears falling.  Miroku raised his left eyebrow and looked at me strangely.

            "Sango…what on earth are you talking about?"

            "I don't deserve to live!!!" I cried, waking Kagome and Inu Yasha up.

            "Why the hell is she crying Miroku…shut her up will ya?" Inu Yasha grumbled, still half asleep.

            "Inu Yasha be quiet!" Kagome scolded coming near me.

            "I'm so sorry everyone! You probably all hate me.  And poor Kirara…she probably hates being my pet.  And-" I trailed off, my guilt was replaced by a headache.  My hand instantly rose to my head as I blinked a couple times.

            'Why was I feeling guilty again?' I asked myself.  I was so confused, one moment I was feeling so guilty for everything that was stupid and now I was feeling fine.  Well, except for the headache.

            "Sango?" Miroku repeated, his voice heavy with concern.

            "Sorry…it must be that thing Kaede was telling me…" I rubbed my head, taking the pills from Kagome.

            "And that is…"

            "Well she told me that every month or so my emotions change…or something…and she said it lasts temporarily…but it's still dangerous."

            "Well we're lucky it only lasted five minutes…" Kagome said softly.  Inu Yasha grumbled.

            "Yeah…well I could have been sleeping." Kagome yawned and glared at the half-demons words..

            "Sit boy." They blinked as Inu Yasha fell to the ground.  I sighed; I woke everyone up because of this stupid curse.

            "Sorry…let's just go back to sleep." I whispered as Miroku pulled me closer to him.

            "We need to talk…"

            'Uh oh…'

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end chapter 9

Karen: I know I know…it was short!!!  heh heh…I noticed that at the end of my stories I'm writing the wrong chapter number ^-^;;; PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE!! Thanks! (The URL is at the disclaimer) It's not finished yet…but it will be after winter break…or at least a lot of it will be. I'm thinking of putting this story on my website…what do you think? Oh and what should Miroku want to talk to Sango about??

Oh and let's all sing the chorus to No More Words!! I have no clue how to spell the words so we're gonna make it up ^-^;;;

Moshi Mo,

Konna secagi ga sho shato,

Hiya setchano,

Footetsu,

Kimimi na kama oonana,

Hiya bokuwa,

Ha I shatai,

Itsu daha pe,

Ha I shatai ta I 

Whodunaaa!!!


	10. My Pervert

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: heh heh…Inu Yasha is NOT mine…yet…

Chapter 10: My Pervert**__**

**Fan Responses**

LiLpsYchOwaRRioR~ heh heh…mood swings are fun…not that I've ever had as bad as Sango's but still…

Aamalie~ That is strange…

Atamus~ This chapter will be long.  I promise…and if you need help with your story (posting it up and such) feel free to ask!

Larvle~ Thanks!

Vernie~ lol, I'm glad you visited my site ^-^…it's not done of course.

Zero27~ awwww thanks! –hugs you- that's so sweet!

psychochild88~ I celebrate Christmas, but lol why are you confused? And I have no clue what the words mean heh heh…it's from the first IY movie.  I can find it somewhere…if I wasn't so laaaazzzyyy.

Sango and Miroku 4ever~ you're the first person who mentioned that! Thanks!

Edward Tivrusky~ Same! My top three fav. couples are Inu Yasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku and Kenshin/Kauru (spelling?) but not in that order of course.  But I'm glad you like it so far!

Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess~ Hoser is close to my last name so I was like "oh my gosh I have another stalker!" j/k.  Well I was doing the song by ear, but I do have the real lyrics.

Pinkjingling~ummm.okay.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

            "Can't we talk later?" I pleaded, I was nervous about what he was going to say to me…maybe he didn't want me anymore.  Miroku sighed and shook his head.

            "No, it has to be now."  He pulled me up and took me outside.  I turned to him, shaking slightly.

            "Miroku I know what you're going to say." He looked at me, shocked.

            "You do?" I nodded and continued.

            "And…after the baby is born…we…should…continue life as it is…not as boyfriend and girlfriend or whatever Kagome calls people in her era." I looked up at Miroku, for I had been interested in the dirt as I spoke, he was nodding.  I felt the trembling sensation of tears in my eyes and my face stiffened. He wanted to abandon me…never love me again…I must have done something wrong…

            "Sango.  I agree.  We shouldn't force ourselves to 'see each other', we should take the leap and that's why…well…I have something for you." I looked at him, confused, as he pulled out a small box and gave it to me.  I opened it, and gasped, it was beautiful.  Inside the box was a ring, pure gold and set with tiny emeralds, sapphires and rubies.

            "Miroku…it's beautiful…why are you giving this to me?" He took my right hand and put it on my ring finger.

            "You don't realize? Sango…I just told you, I thought you understood, I want us to marry." I gaped up at him as it sunk into my head.  I fingered the ring in the firelight glow of the torches.  The jewels sparkled when the light hit them, reflecting a exquisiteness more amazing then the sacred Shikon Jewel itself. 

            "I thought…when you said that we needed to talk, that you meant we were going to just be friends…but where did you get this?" I couldn't take my eyes off the ring, it was almost like the beauty hypnotized me and ordered me to do all of its biddings.

            "No, Sango I would never want to stop loving you…my grandfather gave this ring to my grandmother, who gave the ring to my father, who gave the ring to my mother, who gave the ring to me, who gave the ring to you-"

            "Who gave the ring to her first born son out of the many children she bore."  I completed, Miroku smiles and hugged me; as I wrapped my arms lazily around his neck and reached up to gently kiss his lips.

            "Where would I be without you?" Miroku laughed, returning my kiss.  I smiled, the morning light just hitting the water.

            "Probably with some other woman, telling her the same things you just told me." I teased, kissing him again, cocking my head to the side as if to intimidate him.

            "Probably." He joked, receiving a playful kick to the ankle.

            "Oh really?" I smirked; he touched his nose to mine, making me giggle.

            "Yes really." I pushed back at him, freeing myself from his grip and began to run.

            "Catch me ya stupid pervert!"  I laughed; he put down his staff and ran after me, with amazing speed.  He grabbed my hand and pulled me down as I fell on top of him, causing us to roll down the hill.  

When we finally stopped rolling, I looked up into the sky.  The morning light had reached the hut, and any moment now we would probably here Inu Yasha grumbling about something or another.  

"When did you become so feral?" Miroku said, reaching my side and laying down next to me.

"I don't know…when did you become so perverted?" I joked, looking at him.  He put on a monk-like face and raised his left hand to his chin, as if he was praying.

"My dear, perverseness is not a sin, it is merely a way of life.  Come, let us purify you body by taking a bath together and maybe later-" He stopped and opened his eyes, for the first time noticing I had left him.  Shippo peered at Miroku, his eyebrows raised.

            "You shouldn't talk to yourself about stuff like that…people will wonder." Miroku blushed and stood up, noticing that I was returning with his staff.  He glared at me playfully as I handed it to him.

            "What?" I said innocently, as he wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking with me.

            'He's like a dirty old man…' I ignored the gesture and continued, enjoying the last rays of morning light on my back.

~*~

            "Kagome! Where's the jewel shard?" Inu Yasha barked as he hacked at a demon.  The demon resembled a tiger, but the body was deranged and had large violet growths on its body.  Kagome looked around before stopping at his head.

            "In it's…left eye…uh gross!"  Kagome flinched as Inu Yasha stabbed the demon's left eye.

            "I got it!" I ran up towards the demon, raising Hiraikotsu above my head and throwing it.  It evenly split the demon in half on it's way back to me.

            "My turn…WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku called out as both halves of the demon were sucked into his wind tunnel.  When the demon was gone, Kagome ran forward and took the jewel.

            "Wow, two shards! That's lucky." She exclaimed, putting the shards in her bottle necklace.

            "No.  Getting all the jewel shards is lucky.  That's why you need to keep looking for more jewel shards to make me a powerful demon." Inu Yasha said, each word making Kagome angrier.

            "Excuse me? I did **_not_** hear you say that.  Inu Yasha sit." Kagome growled, walking away from the group towards the dry well.  Miroku and I looked at each other and sighed.

            "You two need to grow up." Miroku said to the fallen Inu Yasha.  I nodded and walked back to Kaede's with Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

            "There is only one good thing about being infested with devil parasites." I said to Miroku as we walked through the woods.

            "And that is…"

            "Well there are two really.  Kaede said I don't get morning sickness, and you and I became closer…" I smiled, looking up at Miroku.

            "In more ways than one my dear." I rolled my eyes, he will always be perverted…but I guess that's why I love him.  He's my pervert.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end chapter 10

Karen: Wouldn't that be a great place to completely end the story? Heh heh I wouldn't do that to you…yet…Oh! I just thought of something…wouldn't it really stink if Miroku once sucked up a jewel shard? Oh and does anyone know WHY Kikyo can't collect the jewel shards? Kagome says that in one episode and I was curious why…


	11. Seven Months Later

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: I only own myself…well I'm not even sure if I have a certificate of ownership…gotta look!

Chapter 11:  Seven Months Later**__**

**Fan Responses**

Darkbahamut~ lol Sit's are fun…maybe I'll put a couple in this chapter.

Larvle~Thanks!

Inulover626~ heh heh thanks!

Fantasy Cat~ lol, okay here it is!

Kai-Aki Ti~ Yeah…they are…

Kai-Aki Ti~ yepper! Who else would be with Sango?!

Kai-Aki Ti~ Fluff is fun to write too!

Kai-Aki Ti~ I hate French…I almost said "Oui Madame j'aime fromage" for my oral exam…

Kai-Aki Ti~Fluff!

Kai-Aki Ti~ Thanks!!

Kai-Aki Ti~ Ah well…fluff is good!

Kai-Aki Ti~ I'm over the thing about copying my stories…I found out it turned out to be my ex-friend

Siren of Erised~ Never heard of anyone telling me my paragraphs were too long lol.  Usually people complain about how I need detail… -sigh-

Kai-Aki Ti~ x.x…I was doing it by ear….I have the lyrics….

Kai-Aki Ti~ Candy!!!!!

Zero27~ Yeah…it would stink if I ended it there…but I have no clue what I'm going to write next!!!

aqua angelz~ awwwww thank you!!! That means so much to me!

Delonwethiel~ but when Kagome first said that, they didn't know who Naraku was

Ancient-Princess7~ I'll try!

Pellawingwen~ I'll try doing your suggestion too!

LiL psYch0~ I think they should really just have Miroku suck up the jewel shards…than no one will win…well until Inu Yasha kills Naraku :D

Vernie~ you got it!

MikoMikka~ Practice practice and English essays.  No seriously, if you look at the first chapter of my first ever story on ff.net…(I think it was Seto's Past…in my Yu-Gi-Oh days –twitch-) you'll see how much my writing style has changed…for the good :D

mystic legacy~ thanks!!! That was so pretty I wish all my reviewers said such pretty things…

RSMB~ hmm…..Solance and Soljourn are two I can think of…after this story I might start on another M/S one but I don't have any ideas yet…

ladytaurus4eva~ glad you like it!

Pinkjingling~ Haven't thought of that yet…

psychochild88~ Once I'm done with this story…I'll have a lot of time on my hands to read other's stories….plus I have midterms….-kills the stupid tests-

veggiechan342~ lol thanks!

Shadow of the noir cat~ Yeah..I've been saying ish for as long as I can remember ^-^;;

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

            It is over.  One of the battles we have struggled so hard to fulfill is done.  We finally defeated Naraku…our hated enemy.  Unfortunately, I still have one more battle to face.   Miroku has been a big help through all this, when he's not scaring the heck outta me with his stupid wind-tunnel free hand.  The other big news is that the Shikon No Tama is almost complete, we need one more shard, and today we are going to free my brother from the fate that binds him.  I smiled, for the billionth time since I woke up and walked over to Miroku.

            "What's wrong?" I asked, noticing his frown.  He shook his head and closed his eyes.

            "It's all strange."  I cocked my head, Miroku was an odd one…

            "What is?" I asked playfully, putting my head on his shoulder, my hands gently easing over the large stomach of mine.

            "I never thought I would have a fiancée, a baby on its way and defeat Naraku.  I always thought I would accomplish only one of those tasks."  He admitted, his facer shadowed but I knew he was smiling.

            "I always believed in you." I said, my eyes sparkling as I led him towards Kaede's hut.  He followed for a moment before walking beside me, my hand grasping his.

            "Kagome said it was time…we're finally going to destroy the Shikon Jewel."  I said, I was happy and nothing could break it.  Miroku said nothing and I looked up at him again, he seemed distant…he had been acting strange lately and I was worried.  "What's wrong?"  I stopped walking and looked at him.  He looked away.

            "Nothing." I snorted and continued walking; whatever it was he wasn't telling me must be important seeing how he usually told me what was bothering him.  When we entered the hut, Kagome was holding the almost complete Shikon Jewel in her hands, Inu Yasha beside her.  Kohaku was still in unconscious, as he had been for a couple weeks.

            "Ready Sango?" Kagome asked me, handing me the jewel.  I nodded.  I was about to do the hardest thing in my life and the easiest all in one minute.  I reached my hand towards Kohaku's back, telling myself he was going to be all right.  I grasped the shard and gently took it out, placing it in its correct spot.

            "I wish for Kohaku to live like he did once."  I whispered watching in amazement as the Shikon jewel glowed and disappeared.

            "Feh, we **_had_** to use it on her brother…I could have been a full demon but-"

            "Sit."

            "WENCH!" My hand traced over Kohaku's forehead as Kagome and Inu Yasha bickered.  He opened his eyes and looked at me.

            "Sango?"  He asked softly, his face was still pale.  Tears formed in my eyes as I hugged him.

            "Kohaku you're all right…I was so afraid." I held him gently, tears falling quickly.  Miroku stood up and left as I furrowed my brows.

            "I'll be back…you need rest."  I got up and followed Miroku.

            "Miroku, what's wrong?  You have to tell me.  I know there is something."  I demanded angrily, racing after him.  He turned towards me, his face full of sorrow.

            "Sango…I think maybe we should rethink this marriage idea…" 

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end chapter 11

Karen: I'm sorry to say that this will be the second to last chapter.  I can't think of anything to add onto this story…if you come up with an idea I might be able to keep this story going…but it's haaarrrddd and I don't want it to lag.  But I'm thinking about writing another Miroku/Sango fic ASAP but I need ideas for that too…I have to admit, I'm hoping people will join my forum at my website and post fanfic ideas so I can get ideas too…but oh well…see you in the last chapter of Weaving of the Heart (did anyone else notice ALL my stories have heart in it? Well most anyways…the sequel to Jealousy's True Form has heart in the title too….)


	12. Love

Weavings of the Heart

Written by: Karen 

Disclaimer: I own…MY NEW COMPUTER MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 12: Love

Okay okay this time I have an excuse for my absence. I was waiting until I could get my own computer in my room, that way I'd have a lot more time to write…but my parents are poor and we can't afford a brand new computer with a monitor…so we decided I'd get our old Windows 95...but we didn't have a monitor and it would be a LONG time before we could afford one…but my Aunt gave me my late Uncle's old monitor and here I am!!!!!

****

Fan Responses

Inulover626~ Yep well here's the final chapter!

Larvle~ don't you hate me lol?

Zero27~ to tell you the truth…I don't even know ^-^;;;

LiL psYch0~ sorry for the long wait ^-^;;;

Sango'n'Miroku4ever~ YAY Pixie Sticks!!!!!!!!

Aamalie~ thanks!

Style~ thanks I made the plant thingy up cause…well I'm not really sure ^-^;;

Style~ heh heh…you were laughing at the crying part? Lol

Style~ thank you! I write my stories listening to music…and when I typed that, I was listening to the TV…and they were talking about breaking marriages…or something

Vernie~ yes he is a moron…but he's Sango's moron! 

Delonwethiel~ thanks!

mystic legacy~ thank you :D

Fantasy Cat~ Actually…I don't have a good reason…I'm thinking though

Psychochild88 ~ hee hee I'm glad him not me :P but you'll see in this chapter :D

Aki T~ hee hee aren't I evil?

Atamus~ I know…Miroku's stupid :P

Veggiechan342 ~ well I can't think of anything that could make it continue…sowwy…

Kaylana~ heh heh ^-^;;

pink jingling~ thanks!

Siren of Erased ~ I want a laptop ;-;

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

"Sango…I think maybe we should rethink this marriage idea…" He said softly, avoiding my eyes.

"Wh- WHAT?!" I looked up angrily. How could he say that…how COULD he say that! After all we've been through…after EVERYTHING!

"I'm sorry…I just…" He murmured, shaking his head and biting his lip.

"No…tell me why? You… you can't just say that! Miroku God damn it!" I screamed, my voice cracking as my vision started to blur.

"Sango…"

"No Miroku! Tell me! What…what did I do wrong?!" I whispered, tears were flowing freely and he looked away.

"Ten months ago, you wouldn't be crying. You'd slap me…call me Houshi-sama, but you'd never cry. Sango…" He trailed off, kicking the grass lightly with his feet.

"You don't propose to someone…and then call it off…Miroku…I thought you loved me!" I kicked the ground angrily, not caring that villagers were staring.

"Please Sango…we just can't get married…I mean…you're only sixteen…"

"GOD DAMN IT! I'm pregnant for God's sake! And now…and now your telling me that because I'm sixteen I can't get married? MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU PUT YOUR GOD DAMN THING IN M-" Miroku's hand clasped over my mouth before I finished, the villagers were staring and talking…probably about what I almost said. My face heated up as I realized I was yelling.

"Nothing to look at here…^-^;;;" Miroku laughed slightly before I bit him. "Oww!" He instantly put his finger to his mouth.

"I know what this is about!" I said suddenly, it was all clear. "You don't want to bow down to commitment. You just want to stay your perverted self, having a different girl in your robes every night! You don't want to have stupid me next to you when you wake up. You hate me don't you!" I glared at him. I was so stupid, how I could think he actually loved me? All the things he said…they were probably all lies. I ran blindly away from him, not knowing where I was going.

'I'm so stupid…and ugly…and fat…all because of that stupid demon! But probably before that demon I was still ugly and fat…' my mind teased me, making me think things I didn't want to. I stopped running when I reached a tree…or more ran into the tree. Tomorrow will be my last day with everyone. I'd take Kohaku and Kirara and leave this place. And of course I'd have to kill the child when I have it…I wouldn't want Miroku's likeness…but to kill a child?

No. It'll have to be done…no matter how much I might love this unborn child…I have to get rid of it…a crack in the bushes set me to alert mode.

"Go away Miroku. I hate you!" I called out.

"Aneue? (older sister)" Kohaku stepped out of the underbrush. Kohaku…how he changed…

"Aneue…what's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to me. I laughed slightly.

"Nothing…just thinking about stuff…we're leaving tomorrow…"

"Don't kill it." He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, how did he…

"A wise person once told me that the most ferocious demons are the ones that look like humans. I didn't understand it at first…but I think that I figured it out. Not only are demons that look like humans ferocious, but so are humans that have demonic thoughts. The same wise person told me that our strength lies in numbers. Killing something will accomplish one thing. Diminishing our strength." I stared in wonder, how had he remembered all of that.

"Kohaku."

"I think you should listen to Miroku…he didn't mean to hurt you." He said, getting up and walking away, only to be replaced by Miroku.

"Hey." He whispered softly. I nodded.

"Hey." He sat next to me and looked forward.

"I still want to marry you…I just…think it would be better if we waited until you and Kohaku get back to normal."

"It will never be normal."

"San-"

"No…I'm not finished. I don't care about anything right now…Kohaku can't grow if he just has me. How am I supposed to teach him everything. I can't. I'm only human. Miroku, I need you. I need to have you by my side. Don't you understand?" I looked back at him, noticing for the first time in a long time…he was crying. "Miroku?" I whispered. 

"Sango…I'm so afraid…what if I can't protect you. I don't want to live knowing I couldn't protect you…"

"Everyone has that fear…Miroku please…"

"I don't hate you."

"I know." I said, getting up. He stood up and walked next to me, our eyes focused on the path ahead.

"How did you get that bump?" He asked suddenly, stopping and touching my head lightly. I blushed, remembering my run-in with the tree…no pun intended.

"It's nothing." I said smiling slightly.

"When's the baby due?" He asked suddenly. I calculated mentally in my head and frowned.

"about one to two weeks?" I said before nodding in confirmation. 

"Then we only have a couple days to prepare."

"For what?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"The wedding stupid." He walked ahead of me and I smiled this was right. I knew it.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

end story

Karen: wow two story finished in one day…must be a miracle…or a curse…whatever you think… :P I just want to thank every reader…and because of this story…Miroku and Sango are my fav. Couple! One of the reasons I made a shrine to them and Inu/Kag ( ) I have fanfic contests every so often so be sure to enter them ^-^;;

Thanks again!

Karen


End file.
